Goddess Of Love
by Cherrii
Summary: Quite possibly the most mixed-up people in the world are the Yu-Gi-Oh gang. So messed up in fact, the Future Goddess of Love has to be sent down to help sort out their feelings. **Longer, Better Summary inside, please go see it** ~Pairings: Unsure (give)


Cherry: Sorry, I know, bad summary. So I'm gonna get Seto to do a better one for you.  
  
Kaiba: Ok, since I was forced into this, I'm going to get it over and done with quickly. In this story, there is the Future Goddess of Love, May. She gets sent down to earth to sort out 'us lot'. The Yu-Gi-Oh crowd is a tangled web of emotions, and she has to find out who loves who, and get them together, CORRECTLY before she can go back. Unfortunately, May doesn't want to be a Goddess of Love, and so that complicates things a lot.  
  
Cherry: See now, that wasn't so bad was it?  
  
Kaiba: *cleaning his mouth with soap*  
  
Cherry: 0_o Insanity, your turn.  
  
Insanity: OK, Cherry DOES _NOT_ own Yu-Gi-Oh, angels, Duel Monsters, the Shadow realm or the place where Gods and Goddesses live. She does own May, the Future Goddess of Love, though, so stay away!  
  
May: -_-; Why do I have to be owned?  
  
Cherry: Because I wuv you! ^^  
  
btw,   
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to whoever//  
  
~ May to whoever ~  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
----------------   
  
May sighed. Her sister was really getting on her nerves. Not to mention her parents. Why did she have to be the daughter of the Goddess of Love? Do you know just how much trouble that is???  
  
Her stupid sister, Crystal, was babbling away about how she made these kids friends. Apparently, according to her Mother, this was an important step along the road of a Goddess of Love. May had taken much longer to even think about using her powers on earthlings.  
  
Although it's true that Gods and Goddesses are immortal, they don't want to spend their entire life doing their jobs. They like to retire like humans do, passing on their titles and responsibilities to their children. Most kids have the same powers and abilities as their parents, and are well trained to take over the job. May was the next in line to become the LOVE GODDESS, but she didn't want to do that at all. Boring.  
  
And now May and Crystal had been summoned to the palace, presumably so that their parents could tell May how bad she is. Like always.   
  
But it was not as she expected.  
  
When they reached the Hall, May and her sister did the appropriate bows and curtsies for high-ranking Gods, and then stood in front of their parents.  
  
"May, we realise you dislike being up here in the clouds, and so we want to give you some more hands-on experience."  
  
That was her mother - Straight to the point.  
  
"So we are going to send you down to Earth with a particular task. You will not be able to return until it's been completed. Understand?"  
  
May nodded her head.  
  
"The task is sort out this amazingly messed-up group of people, and set them with their correct partners, using as little magic as possible. This will be difficult. When you are sent down, you will have a mortal body, meaning you will have to eat, drink, and sleep."  
  
Her mother went on to give her more instructions, but May wasn't really listening. This was awful. Being in a mortal body, not being able to use much magic, not being able to come back up here! Awful, Awful, Awful.  
  
"You leave tomorrow morning."  
  
--  
  
--  
  
--  
  
"Now, now, now class, settle down. We have a new student today!"  
  
That caught the unruly class's attention.   
  
"Her name is May Lavender, and I want you to all be welcoming to her."  
  
May stepped through the door, mentally cursing the fact that her parents weren't that creative. LAVENDER?!? And her first name wasn't exactly original either.  
  
The entire class looked up to see a remarkably pretty girl (she is a young goddess after all). Her long chestnut hair reached her waist, front bangs coming down just past her shoulders. It was held off her face by golden hair clips. Her face was fairly pale, her green eyes standing out against the fairness of her skin. When she smiled, a few seconds later, she revealed a set of perfectly white, straight teeth.  
  
The only person who hadn't seen her was Kaiba, who was busy reading over a contract and signing in the appropriate spaces.  
  
The teacher followed her gaze to the back of the classroom. "Mr. Kaiba, how many times do I have to tell you, you DO NOT work during class time!"  
  
Kaiba appeared to ignore her, his face unchanging. But a few seconds later, he put the papers away, sighing slightly. He glanced up to see the new girl, but then turned away, staring out the window.  
  
"Right, now May dear (ugh), you can sit in the empty seat next to Mr. Wheeler."  
  
Joey looked excited at the prospect of a beautiful girl coming to sit next him. Tristan was glaring at him. Yugi, who she was sitting in front of, tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned round, he smiled at her, lighting up his angelic little face. He whispered "Hi May. My name's Yugi. If you'd like, me and my friends could show you around today."  
  
The pure innocence on the boy's face simply melted her heart. He looked even more angelic than some of the angels. But she could sense another presence inside of the child. Like a dark spirit. Ahhh, the Millennium puzzle. That explains it.  
  
"Yes. I would very much like that." She whispered back. Everything was so perfectly going her way. ALL of the people she had to deal with were in her class. Not only that, she had been invited to hang around with them. WONDERFUL!  
  
Yugi looked positively delighted when she said this, and was about to say something else to her when the teacher shot him a look. He shut up.  
  
--  
  
--  
  
May was bored out of her mind. This school stuff was even more boring than she'd thought. Not to mention, she didn't know any of this stuff. She knew how to fluently speak almost all the languages in the world. This was a little hobby of hers, learning languages. She didn't have to, but she found it oddly rewarding once she could speak in a different language. Right now she was working on Ancient Greek. She also knew the world's history, something she was required to know as a goddess. As a result, Language and History were boring subjects. But this stuff like Math? It made no sense.  
  
She chewed on the end of her pencil, and tried to do the math questions. But it didn't seem to come to her. Joey, the blonde-haired boy next to her also seemed to be having problems. May bit her lip and tried to think her way out of this. She could magically disappear...no. Create a distraction and then run away...no. Just not do them. That was a waste of thinking time. Why bother doing them? It's not like she'd be staying here very long.  
  
Hmmmm. Something to do...something to do. Maybe she could try talking to the dark spirit inside Yugi's puzzle. Alright then.  
  
~ Hello Yami. ~  
  
//...Who are you?//  
  
~ Who do you think I am? ~  
  
  
  
//To be quite honest, I have no idea.//  
  
~ Alright, we'll keep it that way. ~  
  
//Are you another mad person insanely trying to get power by either stealing my puzzle, or sapping me of my personal Pharaoh powers?//  
  
~ Why would you think that? ~  
  
//It's happened three times before.//  
  
~ Oh. Well, no, I don't want power. I'm just bored, and so decided to talk to you. ~  
  
//I see... But surely you want some power?//  
  
~ Oh no, I DO NOT want power. That's part of the reason I'm here. Because I won't accept the power that's supposed to be given to me .~  
  
//And what's that?//  
  
~ You think I'd tell you? I barely even know you. ~  
  
//Just asking. It's not like I get many visitors.//  
  
~ Yeah. I guess not. Well, you tell a bit about you, and I'll tell you a bit about me. But you have to swear not to tell ANYONE, not even Yugi. ~   
  
//...I swear.//  
  
~ Alright. I'm a goddess's daughter. More specifically, the Goddess of Love's daughter. I'm supposed to become the Goddess of Love someday, but I don't want to. ~  
  
//Ah, that explains why you can talk to me.//  
  
~ Yes. ~  
  
//Well, about me. I'm a 5,000+ year old Pharaoh, who sealed away the shadow games, and created the Millennium items, before stupidly getting my spirit trapped in here.//  
  
~ I remember you. ~  
  
//Huh?//  
  
~ As a future Goddess, I have to know the entire world's history. Consequently, I learnt about you. ~  
  
//...//  
  
~ I'll have to talk to you later, I have to do something right now. Bye! ~  
  
//Good bye. Hopefully I'll talk to you again.//  
  
~~  
  
////  
  
May blinked as she came back into the real world. The bell had rung for lunch, and Joey had said something to her. Which…..she hadn't heard.  
  
"Errrrrmmmm...could you repeat yourself, please Joey?'  
  
"I was askin' if you were comin' to lunch. You were kinda just sittin' there like you were frozen or somethin'."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm coming. Just thinking, that's all."  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was having a similar conversation with his Yami.  
  
/I tried to talk to you, but there was nothing but static./  
  
//I was talking to someone else.//  
  
/It wasn't Yami Bakura again was it?/  
  
//...//  
  
Yugi frowned, his Yami obviously didn't want to talk about it. The frown quickly disappeared when he caught sight of May again, and thought of all the neat stuff that all of his friends could do with her. His stomach rumbled. Starting with lunch.   
  
They walked across the courtyard outside, May being introduced to the many friends of the group. Tristan, Joey (again), Yugi (again), Ryou, Serenity (who had caught up with them from her class), Anzu, Malik, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. The Yamis had decided to show themselves to her, because they could sense a large magic field floating around her, which probably meant she had seen, been subjected to, or done magic. This, in turn, was likely to make her believe in magic.   
  
Which she did. May thoroughly enjoyed watching them step out of their hosts, and become solid. After being explained to the basics of Yamis and Hikaris, May was invited over to the Game Shop to join in the after-school, um….. 'festivities'. She and Yami B and Yami M hit it off right away, them being eager to talk to someone new about their plans for world domination, and May being eager to share her ideas (even if they wouldn't work).  
  
In fact, May would rather be a Goddess of War, or a Goddess of Fire etc., not some sissy thing like love. Love was powerless against those types of things. She came dangerously close to letting her secret slip. If they knew she was a Goddess, it could cause a lot of problems.  
  
Back to Afternoon classes. Snore. The only thing May enjoyed was Art. She had a LOT of spare time at home, and so along with her Language hobby, she also took up painting. And it just so happened that's what they were doing. She grinned as she painted - this was one of the few things she enjoyed.  
  
After school, she walked to Yugi's house with Yugi, Joey and Anzu. Tristan had a detention, and Bakura would be meeting them after he did his piano lesson. Joey and Yugi gabbled non-stop about Duel-Monsters cards. May had heard of them, but she'd never actually played Duel Monsters.  
  
She listened intently as the shorter boy began explaining the rules to her, Joey interrupting occasionally. Then the blonde mentioned Kaiba in his rambling about holographic projectors. Kaiba was one of the people who she needed to help, but it was going to be difficult to even talk to him. He was a hard person to find at lunchtime.  
  
She interrupted Joey. "Is Seto Kaiba the one who was working at the back of the class this morning?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, he didn't seem very friendly. Or happy."  
  
"Well, Kaiba's just a big jerk. He hates us just because Yug' here beat him at Duel Monsters. But as for the 'appy bit, well, Kaiba should be 'appy, he's got all the money in the world. " Joey frowned as he thought of how poor he was compared to Kaiba.  
  
Yugi seemed to be thinking along the same lines as May, because he stated "Money doesn't buy you happiness, Joey." May nodded in agreement.  
  
"But he's got his little bro, and a company as well. Not to mention those Blue Eyes White Dragon cards."  
  
May was getting tired of this line of speech. "But still, that doesn't make him happy. Let's just drop the subject, I don't want to start an argument over nothing."   
  
Yugi and Joey nodded, and then after a few seconds of silence, went back to telling her about duel monsters. Anzu just followed behind, feeling very left out. She just didn't like duel monsters that much.  
  
Yugi suggested that he could give a May a couple of packs of cards as a gift, but May declined, saying she'd buy her own. Luckily, her parents had remembered that she needed money to stay alive on Earth, so they'd given her some. When May saw just how much they'd given her, she could have jumped for joy. Evidentially they thought food was expensive.  
  
Being High, Powerful, Beings, May's parents had also managed to get her an apartment and some clothes. 'Smart move, Mother and Father.' She thought.  
  
When they reached the shop, May was introduced to Yugi's Grandpa. He was very nice to her, and even offered to let her stay for dinner if that was alright with her parents. Joey and Bakura would also be staying for dinner which was pizza. May had no problem with this, her parents being, quite literally, up in the sky.  
  
They spent over an hour going through Joey and Yugi's decks, explaining what each card did, where to put them etc, etc. Yami came out, and he kept looking at her strangely, almost as if he knew she had been the one talking to him.  
  
Yugi then duelled against Joey, his bright face lit up a he did so. Joey, likewise, looked to be enjoying himself. Finally, May could take no more of it, so she went and bought herself some cards. Luck was on her side.  
  
The card packs she had picked were loaded with excellent monster, magic, and trap cards, and she couldn't help but wonder if someone 'up there' had anything to do with it. She tried playing against Yami, who was the only one not doing anything (Tea was painting her toenails), and of course, lost. But that was to be expected against the King of Games, right?  
  
May was suddenly hit with a problem. All of the Yamis were powerful creatures, most likely impervious to her mind magic. So, how was she going to find out who they loved??  
  
----------------  
  
Cherry: Me hope you liked! ^^  
  
Frosty: Me too. I wanna be the Goddess of Love!!  
  
Cherry: Why am I surrounded by insane people!?!?!?! Oh. *glares at Insanity*  
  
Insanity: *whistling innocently*  
  
Kaiba: That was crap.  
  
Cherry: *bursts into tears.*  
  
Frosty: Please review. And we'd appreciate it if you could give us ideas for the pairings. ^^ 


End file.
